


Our Time

by AaMinaa_109



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Post Episode: s03e10 Left Behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaMinaa_109/pseuds/AaMinaa_109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. Takes place at the end of the episoded Left Behind. This is how I think the episode should have ended. </p><p>Based on when Felicity claims - "I don't want to be a woman that you love." Felicity says.<br/>This time Oliver does not let her leave without fighting for her.<br/>I suck at summaries, please read as this is my first Fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic ever, so all feedback would be so much appreciated. My personal opinion, this is how this episode should have ended. Or anything close to it.  
> I do not own the characters or Arrow.  
> Thank you so much xo

She was standing there thinking about the exact moment when her life got so complicated. She looked down to where she had placed the fern. Amongst everything that was going on, the fern sat there looking very vibrant. She thought back to the time where they had defeated Slade not long ago and all seemed good. She never thought that out of all people Oliver would ask her out for dinner, a date. All was going so great, she finally thought that Oliver was ready to commit to being more than friends. And then the bomb happened. It was as if the universe was laughing at them, at the thought of them being a couple. Within moments Oliver's perspective had changed. He did kiss her though. She can't deny that the kiss was everything she had hoped for. No matter though, she had to make it clear it was now or never. 

Things changed dramatically for Diggle as well. He had a baby girl and it was like he became a different man. Then Sara died. She really wanted to be there for Oliver but she gave him his space. There was no doubt he truly loved Sara and she respected that. Sara's murder changed everything. The revelation that Thea was the one that shot the arrows even though she had no memory of it put Oliver in a difficult situation. Malcolm was a true bastard. The fear of Oliver dying, the fear for his humanity was all Felicity could think of once Oliver announced that he was going to fight Ra's al Ghul. That was the day Oliver had finally said it. The three words, 'I love you'. The one thing that should have made Felicity the happiest woman, but it did not. He was going to fight the devil himself with the very possibility of him not returning. So what was the point, she had thought to herself. She did not return his love because it would have made the goodbye even more real, if that was even possible. She was frozen, could not utter the words back. She did not even know whether she wanted to. Felicity's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the news man. 

"It seems as if the Arrow is back from his vacation. This is the live video that is coming through." 

Felicity's face snapped towards the screen. True enough, Oliver was standing on a van addressing the people of the Glades. When did he come to the foundry and get his clothes, she thought to herself. "That's the first thing that comes to your head, well done Felicity," she mutters, mentally kicking herself.  
Felicity grabbed her coat and hurried outside. As every second passed, the news was pounding in her head. 'He's alive, he's alive, Oliver is alive,' she kept muttering to herself. She found herself in front of the bathroom at Verdant. 'Of course, her bladder timing was so perfect,' she thought. 

***

Thirty minutes later, Diggle came in followed by Roy. They looked her with a question mark. 

"I kn- .." From the corner of her eyes, she saw Oliver coming down the stairs so she did not continue her sentence.

"Sorry I did not come by sooner, I just wanted to check on Thea - " Oliver started but did not finish as Felicity ran over and hugged him tight.  
Felicity did not know the moment when her brain sent the message to her legs to run to Oliver. She held on to him tight, just managing to keep her sobs from escaping.

"I'm okay," he whispered gently to her. She pulled away from him, assessing him from top to bottom.

"Merlyn told us you were killed," Diggle stated.

"I was close," Oliver replied with a slight smile to his face. "I'm sorry that I didn't reach out sooner, I wasn't exactly in cell service area." He walked over to Diggle, pulling him in to a hug. "You kept the city together." He turned to Roy, giving him a hug. "Saved the Glades, well done."  
Oliver walked over to the nearest table where he saw the sword of Ra's al Ghul placed on a clear bag. 

"It's a gift from Malcolm Merlyn, he went looking for you." Diggle confirmed.

"It's Ra's al Ghul's right." Roy stated even though he knew the answer. "So what are we going to do about him? If he finds out about Thea.."

"Merlyn and I are working on that." Oliver said.

Felicity's mind flooded with a million thoughts and questions. "Sorry," she looked confused. "For a second there it sounded like you said Merlyn."

Oliver sighed. He did not want to argue with her. "I need to know how to defeat Ra's. Merlyn has the knowledge.

Felicity was shocked. "Merlyn is a monster! You are in this situation, Thea is in this situation because of him."

"Felicity, I -"

"No. Just a few hours ago, I stood right here and I swore that there was no way that you would ever agree to work with Merlyn. Not ever! I guess I was wrong. I guess I was wrong about everything."

Oliver looked like someone had just punched him. "I need some air." Felicity stated as she walked past him. "I'm glad you're not dead."

Diggle and Roy looked at Oliver with a sympathetic look on their faces. 

***

Felicity walked towards the back of Verdant and in to the alleyway. Maybe she was a bit harsh, she thought to herself. 'No.' She heard a voice say at the back of her head. 'You said the right thing. That is not the Oliver you know, who would work with Merlyn.' Maybe that is him, she whispered back, knowing she was talking to her head. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps approaching. She knew it was Oliver. 

"Felicity.." Oliver said with obvious pain in his voice.

She took some steps forward. "I need some air really means I don't want to talk right now."

"I'm sorry," he started.

She turned around quickly facing him. "For what?" She threw her hands up. "Maybe you could be a little more specific."

Oliver opened his mouth but before he could say anything, she continued. "For letting us believe you were dead. For weeks, or for abandoning every principle you claim to have by getting in bed with Malcolm Merlyn." She said loudly, harshly saying his name.  
Oliver took another step forward, thinking of ways he could try to make her understand.

Felicity moved backwards automatically. "Uh uh."

Oliver stopped. He looked at her trying to find the right way to say his words. "That's not why you're upset."

Felicity's heart was telling her to let it go. Just walk away. But her head kept pushing her to spill it all out. "While you were gone," she paused. "For about a month, I allowed myself to fantasise. To dream that maybe, just maybe," her voice breaking now, "Merlyn was wrong. That you were alive. That when you come, you'd be different. That almost dying would give you a new perspective on life. That you would just do things differently."

"Things between us you mean." Oliver stated.

Felicity looked at him genuinely. She took a step forward. "Before you left, the last thing you said to me was that you love me."

Oliver was kicking himself mentally. He sighed. He looked away for a couple of seconds, ashamed.

"Now your back and the first thing you tell me is that you are working with the man who turned your sister, a woman you are supposed to love into a killer, who killed a woman you used to love." 

Oliver could see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. He winced at the thought of Sara.

"I don't want to be a woman that you love."

Oliver's face changed immediately. If it was even possible he felt worse than when Ra's stabbed him. It was like someone stabbing him over and over again. Other times, Oliver would have let Felicity walk out. Let her calm down and then talk with her again. But not this time. It was as if the constant stabbing would never stop if this time he let Felicity walk out on him saying what she did. Before Felicity could exit the alleyway, Oliver ran towards her calling out her name."Felicity. Please, please listen to what I have to say now. This time I am not letting you go without you hearing me."

Felicity stopped and turned around slowly. She could not believe what she just had said to Oliver. What was she thinking! Of course she wanted to be the woman that Oliver loved. She wanted to be the only woman that Oliver would love from now. The words just came out. No matter how much it hurt her saying it, she knew it hurt Oliver even more but she absolutely could not believe that Oliver would work with Merlyn. There must be another way, she thought to herself.  
She looked at Oliver and saw that his face was hurt but determined. She waited. 'I will hear him out, but I will make it clear once more that he can't keep dangling me anymore,' she thought.

"Felicity," Oliver spoke gently with sincere care in his voice. "I am truly sorry for the way that you are feeling right now. But I do not think you mean what you said."

'Damn him for knowing me that well,' Felicity thought. She knew quite well that just as much as she knew Oliver, he knew her equally.

"You said that the first thing I said when I came back was that I am working with Merlyn. Well, you did not spare me any second to further explain myself. You as well did not ask of what I had been through for nearly a month as you pointed out. Yes you are right. Nearly dying did change me. You have no idea how I felt physically but mentally as well. You think I wanted to leave you back here, to leave Thea and the rest, knowing that I may die," Oliver barley croaked out the last part.

"The only person that kept me going, that kept me alive and gave me hope was you. Funny how you were not there with me, but wherever I go, even to my death, you are still there with me."

"Oliver-", Felicity started.

"No, let me finish," Oliver said quickly. He stepped forward to be closer to her.

"Back inside when I said I was close to death that was an understatement. I was dead." Felicity looked up at Oliver and saw unshed tears. She felt her tears well up again.

"When Ra's stabbed me, I was certain death had come. Memories flashed through my mind, of my father, my mother," he paused and took her hand "and of you... of our kiss." 

Felicity's tears spilled across her cheek. Why was he doing this to her, to them, she thought.

"He pushed me off the cliff and that was the last of it I remembered. Surely I was dead. The next thing I knew I woke up in a small cottage where someone had patched me up and by some miracle I was alive. I was so shocked. Could not believe that I was alive. I had many dreams after that. They were all of you. You had told me to stay instead of going off to fight Ra's and I listened. Even in my dreams it seems, I am always listening to you."

Felicity couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Felicity I wish there was another way. And even if there was another way, the time I'd waste trying to find that out, it could be too late. As soon as Ra's finds out I am alive, he will come for me. He will come for all of us. And I cannot let that happen, do you understand?" 

It was as if Oliver was pleading with her. Felicity gave a small nod but did not say anything. She did not know what to say. 

"Do you remember when he threatened the lives of the innocent people in this city just because we could not provide Sara's murderer. Imagine what he would do now! Merlyn is just a need to an end. I have not abandoned my principles. In order to save the people that I love, sometimes you need to make difficult choices and I made one. This journey that I chose, that you chose to be part of was never going to be easy."

"I know Oliver. I am sorry that I attacked you straight away. I was angry and hurt," Felicity said with her head down.

"Felicity, what I said to you before going still stands. I love you."

Felicity looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. She looked into the eyes of the man that completely opened up to her, the man that she loved. She was going to fight for him one last time.

"Oliver, just as you said earlier, I chose to be part of this journey with you. I knew the consequences, the dangers but it was my decision to stay. Being with you does not put me into any more danger than I already am faced with by choosing to stay with this team. It just means that we could be stronger together. I love you with all my heart, Oliver."

This that spilled Oliver's tears. He looked at this woman and it hit him how stupid he had been. Of course she was right. She is in danger every day when she is working with him. She has already been in dangerous situations where it put her life on the line. How much difference would it really make by being with him? She made him stronger.

"Felicity, I am not arguing with you anymore. You are right. Thank you," he whispered, eyes on her lips now. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. As soon as his lips touched hers, Felicity was lost. She forgot that world existed, it was just Oliver and her right now. It was their time.


End file.
